


Too Reckless

by shootingstar97



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstar97/pseuds/shootingstar97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Are you crazy??” Makoto shouted, coming into Takeru’s side and grabbing his arms. “You could die.” His look was extremely worried.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt asked by user lucybeetle on [tumblr.](http://poke-cure.tumblr.com/post/133761094368/takerumakoto-41-is-canon-so-takerumakoto-15)

Takeru shouldn’t be reckless at point to crash with his motorcycle. He was biking fast, and couldn’t see a Truck coming. But for god’s sake Akari was near to take him to the E.R.

His entire body was paining, he didn’t know if the broke any bone or not but he is sure at least he twisted it. But what he couldn’t imagine was to see Makoto at the same room as his.

“What are you doing here?” He said, trying his max to not feel any pain.

“My food… was p-poisoned…” Makoto blushed, Takeru couldn’t understand the reason he is acting like that. “And you?”

“My motorcycle crashed with a truck…”

“Are you crazy??” Makoto shouted, coming into Takeru’s side and grabbing his arms. “You could die.” His look was extremely worried.

He started Takeru a while but he needed to go to the bathroom. He laughed about how overprotective Makoto his, but in truth he is happy with this.


End file.
